


Not So Happy Returns 17/25 - Alqualondë

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, LACE what LACE, Lots of HoMe references, Maiar in spades, Moriquendi, Quenya names all around, Some headcanon included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 17/25 - Alqualondë

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Author's Notes:** For disclaimer, rating, etc. see the Foreword.

Elulindo son of Olwë is mentioned in "The Lost Road". He first appears in "Elvenhome".

* * *

**December 17 – Alqualondë**

When Elulindo returned from the Outer Seas, riding the hill-high waves of Ossë's wrath on the _Tinwerîna_ , the slaughter at Alqualondë was long over. The long white quays of the Swanhaven were soiled with the blood of slain Elves – Lindar and Noldor alike –, the many-coloured lamps were broken, their shards scattered all over the blood-stained stone, the great stone arch, through which once the white swanships of his people came shimmering home had been splintered under the fist of the enraged Ossë, and the ships, the wonderful ships of the Lindar, built with the tutoring of Lord Ulmo and partially by his people, were gone.

His _Tinwerîna_ was the last one left; and there would not be any more. The Ulmonildi would never help them build new ones. That had been the agreement at the beginning.

Elulindo, still wearing the rough grey garb of the sea-farers, climbed the flat stone steps that led from the harbour directly to his father's house, fearing greatly what he would find there. He knew his father was still alive, Lady Uinen had told him that much, but he also knew that the Lindaran had fought to protect the ships and the people of the harbour, killing other Elves in the process.

That must have been hard. Despite the perils of the Great Journey, Olwë was not a warrior, had never been one. And there had been no word about the fate of Elulindo's siblings. Eärwen, hopefully, had remained in Tirion – she was a sensible elleth – but their brothers...?

He found the front door of Olwë's house ajar, which was no surprise – the Lindaran's door was _always_ open, in case his people needed him – but the fact that no guards stood left and right of it _was_ _._ Seriously concerned now, he hurried into the large antechamber of the house, which also served as the Lindaran's audience hall (as Olwë adamantly refused to have a throne room), where he found his father at last, surrounded by his councillors... well, those who had survived the attack of the Noldor.

Olwë seemed remarkably collected for someone whose city had just been attacked and many of his people slain... only his silver hair had turned snow white from the deep shock they had all suffered. He excused himself and came to hug his firstborn in a gesture of comfort he probably needed more than Elulindo did.

"'Tis good that you have come so soon, my son," he said with deep sadness. "Your mother and I shall have need of you; for your brother has fallen, trying to protect our ships and our people, and I cannot deal with all our losses alone."

And Elulindo bent his head and wept: for the loss of their white ships, for the loss of lives cut short unnecessarily, for the loss of his brother – and for the loss of his freedom. For he knew it would take a long time till he would be able to roam the Outer Seas again.

~Fin~  



End file.
